shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Rody helps Twilight
This is where Rody helps Twilight in Flight of the Defender (MGATSAoSWR). see Twilight's robot hand climbing on a mountain Twilight Sparkle: groans climbs up continuously a shuttle lands on Lothal overhears Timon Timon: Come on, guys! This way! Ryan Heretic: There she is! She's still alive. looks at them Rody Morgan: arrives Whoa. Ryan Heretic: Quick! Help her. Rody Morgan: Timon Fetch a medical capsule, straight away. Timon: Sure. I'll go get Pumbaa for help. to find Pumbaa goes to Twilight as she rolls around Ryan Heretic: Twilight? Are you okay? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, but... Bring me... To Mac. nods Ryan Heretic: Sure. I am glad you survived that mess. I hope Mac will see you once we take ya to him. gently lifts her arm and places her robo hand on Ryan's cheek Twilight Sparkle: So do I. smiles Ryan carries Twilight Ryan Heretic: I'm so sorry. If only I have been less secretive and more informative. Twilight Sparkle: I know, Ryan. But Mac will understand. And so will Kion and Nala. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And that won’t mean you would buy those new shoes if when he finds out. Twilight Sparkle: He has a right to know. Ryan Heretic: I know, Twilight. Once we got to the base on Utapau, I would tell Mac about you and your little accident with that stunt from Mustafar. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks. Rody Morgan: I'm a bit confused. Ryan Heretic: Well, Rody. You see. Twilight got her right arm chopped off so she have to get a robotic replacement. I wonder if she could have some robotic replacements for her legs and left arm. Twilight Sparkle: No. Mac is who I need. Ryan Heretic: I know you need Mac, Twi. When we get to a base, the droids would fit you with your Nova suit. Life-support, shiny boots and what not. Twilight Sparkle: Right. I hope I can soothe his scar. nods and feels Twilight's leathery burnt cheeks as she sighs. Timon and Pumbaa arrive with a medical capsule Pumbaa: Oh, Timon. I'm getting tired. I gotta lose some pounds. Rody Morgan: Come on, hurry up! Pumbaa: Hey, maybe we could take Twilight to a base here to fix her. Do you think? Timon: Oh, great. What a silly idea. To turn a princess into a Sith robot that.. an idea Hey. I got it. What if we turned a princess into a Sith robot? Ryan Heretic: That's a terrible idea, Timon. Rody Morgan: I agree. But, if the Emperor gave Vader a live supper suit, I know a place where Twilight can become someone. You know, Nightmare Nova? Ryan Heretic: Yeah. Twilight Twilight. I guess you would be able to see Mac at the Rebel camp. Twilight Sparkle: Yes. place her on a medical capsule. Ryan then gives the signal Rody Morgan: Quickly! later, they arrive at the base on Utapau. Ryan is walking next to K2-B4 and Twilight on her capsule Ryan Heretic: Call Mac, K2-B4. nods receives a call Mac Grimborn: Shuttle 26853, this is Grand Admiral Grimborn. What is your cargo? Ryan Heretic: It's just me, Mr. "Grand Admiral". And I brought someone you might want to see. Mac Grimborn: Who? Ryan Heretic: Twilight Sparkle. She must have survived the accident on Mustafar. Rody will get her to a suit. Mac Grimborn: shocked TI-99, send a squadron to prepare for their arrival. nods a Commando Droid escort sees the shuttle land Twilight Sparkle: I always wanted to see him again. Ryan Heretic: I hope Mac sees you like this before we go through this. And Twi, if you under go that operation, I will be with you while we stay with him. nods as the hatch opens. Rody sees Commando Droids Rody Morgan: Uh, guys? There's Commando Droids everywhere. Ryan Heretic: I see that. walk down the ramp Ryan Heretic: We're here. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. I hope Mac will be able to see me like this. Commando Droid Captain: Grand Admiral Grimborn is waiting inside. takes them to Mac Ryan Heretic: Hey, bro. Twilight is with me. Mac Grimborn: Quick, bring her. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes